Lifelogging is the process of digitally lifelogging life experiences. A lifelogging system usually comprises a wearable lifelogging device which automatically and continuously captures the user's activities in the form of text and/or sensor data, such as image, audio or video lifeloggings which are stored and organized for future use.
People may want to log their activities for their own enjoyment, for example for keeping a diary or being able to retrieve and share personal experiences, including unanticipated ones, with others. Lifelogging may also be used for medical purposes, for example as an aid for people suffering from memory impairment.
Another application for lifelogging devices is one of personal security; a lifelogging device may be used to provide evidence in the event the user is harassed or attacked.
Yet another application is one of quality assurance; a lifelogging device may be used to document the user's activity. For example a police officer, nurse, physician, fireman, corrections officer, keeper or caretaker may use a lifelogging device to provide documentation of work performed and/or as evidence against accusations of malpractice or abuse.
For a lifelog not to be inconvenient and cumbersome to produce, it is important that the lifelogging system be user friendly and interfere as little as possible with the user's daily routine. It is desirable to improve existing lifelogging systems in these respects.
On the other hand, there remains a need to interact with the lifelogging system, e.g. in order to prevent it from taking photos in situations when this would be inappropriate or forbidden.
There is also a need to manage battery capacity of the lifelogging device such that it will have the capability of taking photos for a sufficient period of time before it needs charging.